dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cell Jr.
|Race=Biological Android |Date of birth=May 26, Age 767 (asexually produced from Cell's tail) |Date of death=May 26, Age 767 |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Androids |FamConnect= Cell (Parent) }} Cell Juniors (セル ジュニア, Seru Junia) are the seven brats of Cell. Each Junior has Cell's power and abilities. The Cell Juniors were created by Cell during the Cell Games in order to infuriate Gohan enough to release his hidden power. Cell has them attack Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Yamcha. Biography The Cell Juniors were created after Gohan told Cell that when he is Motivated, his strength increases. Cell tries to draw out Gohan's powers by making the Cell Juniors attack the Z Fighters. They are extremely powerful and have strength equal to Super Saiyan Goku. They fought most of the Z Fighters without fighting seriously; two of them easily beat on Tien and Yamcha (one of them even brutally broke Yamcha's arm), another two beat on Krillin, and a tired Goku from his fight with Cell. Three of them were fighting on par with Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks. One was even strong enough to catch Vegeta's Final Flash and throw the attack to the side (which could be explained by Vegeta not taking as much time to charge his attack as he did with Cell, resulting in a far weaker blast; this is in a filler portion of the anime as this did not happen in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga). However, after Gohan became infuriated by the Cell Juniors' assault on the Z Fighters, coupled with Cell's killing of Android 16, his hidden powers awaken and he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, allowing him to easily slaughter all of the Cell Juniors one by one with effortless blows, shocking the Z fighters. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Laser' – Cell Jr. can shoot a laser out of his finger. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, and as normal Ki Blasts in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Renzoku Energy Dan' – One of Cell Junior's techniques in Super Butōden 2. *'Destruction Disk' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Krillin's Destructo Disk. It was used against Gohan only in the anime, and also in video games. *'Tri-Beam' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Tien's Tri-Beam. They used it against Gohan only in the anime. *'Special Beam Cannon' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. It was used against Gohan in the anime, as well as in Super Butōden 2 and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Kamehameha' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Goku's Kamehameha. It was used against Gohan only in the anime and in video games. **'Super Kamehameha' – An advanced version of the Kamehameha. While never used in the anime or manga, the attack is their ultimate technique in Super Butōden 2 and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Cell Junior Dance' – A team combo used by Cell and the Cell Juniors in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Innocence Rush' – A High Speed Rush used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Diving Kick Combo' – Cell Jr. drops out of the air with a kick, hits two more times, and then flies back up into the air with another kick. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Triangle Kick' – Cell Jr. flies diagonally upwards with a kick, then drops straight down and slide back to his original position with another kick. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Double Kick' – Cell Jr. jumps towards, evading the opponent's attack, and kicks twice. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Reverse Diving Kick Flurry' – Cell Jr. quickly rushes past his opponent, jump in the air, then return with Flying Kicks. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Solar Flare' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. They flash a bright light around themselves, blinding the opponent, and disabling Lock-On for a few seconds. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. They release a small burst of energy around them for minor protection. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (Support-type Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' (Enemies) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' Voice actors *FUNimation Dub: Justin Cook lols Trivia *A slight error was made in the number of Cell Juniors that Gohan kills in the anime episode "The Unleashing". If one counts them in the episode, Toei had Gohan kill eight Cell Juniors, even though Cell only created seven; this error is not present in the original manga or the Dragon Ball Z Kai redub. However, a possible explanation might be that one of the Cell Juniors used Tien's Multi-Form technique to split in two, and then used the Tri-Beam (which is a technique used by the Cell Juniors only in the anime). *In the dubbed anime, they are said to have the same strength as Perfect Cell himself, albeit with substantially less durability (this claim never being made in the manga). *The Tri-Beam is the only attack that the Cell Juniors used that Cell himself was never shown using onscreen. *The Cell Juniors, the Bio-Men, and the Saibamen share similarities. All are short and come in groups; they each pose a moderate threat at their introductions, but are easily disposed of later. However, unlike the Bio-Men and Saibamen, the Cell Juniors are all able to speak in the anime and one of them has a single line in the manga (like Kid Buu and Evil Buu are in the same series but not the manga), though they do so very rarely (the bulk of their lines as well as their only line in the manga consists of "over here" though they also say the names of their attacks and yell "come get me"). *In video games (Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series), a blue Cell Jr.-type of color pattern can be used as an alternate version of Cell in Duel, Practice and World Tournament mode. *In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, the Capsule Corporation database describes the Cell Juniors as being created through cellular mitosis. Gallery turd Category:Characters who can fly Category:Androids Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z